Separation Makes Hearts Fonder
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Sort of sequel to Complexity. Hisao leaves for a long mission with Tsubaki and Lindow, separating him and the others when the Far East Branch falls. Shounen ai. Don't like? Don't read.


More oneshots. I felt like going back to Hisao and Soma after seeing the new story trailer for God Eater 2. This is in between the two games so certain events will get mentioned.

I don't own God Eater, it belongs to Namco Bandai.

* * *

Hisao was being transferred.

Not just him either; Lindow and, surprisingly enough, Tsubaki were being transferred with him. It was an order from the higher ups all the way in Great Britain, saying they were needed for an important mission. But all the God Eaters in the Den were not happy with this sudden arrangement being sprung upon them like a surprise bear trap.

This transfer meant they were losing their role models(Lindow and Hisao) for an unspecified amount of time and their supervisor (Tsubaki). The last part was a bit split since, on the one hand, Tsubaki was a good supervisor, and on the other hand she was downright terrifying when she wanted to be. But it still didn't change the fact that three of their own were being taken from them. The First Unit was the one affected by this the most. Sakuya had every right to be disappointed since they had only just gotten to their second month of marriage before Lindow would be leaving her again.

That was just cruel.

Not only that, they were losing another First Unit Leader. It was starting to look like that position was cursed. It just had to be. Then again, that was probably the trade off for having "Wonderful leaders that made sure everyone came back alive." The only ones in the First Unit who seemed to be taking it well were Alisa, Kota, and Lindow. Sure, the the youngest two of the unit had been disappointed, but they were quick to discuss future plans and give encouragement. After all, they would see each other again eventually.

Lindow was... Lindow.

Soma was the odd one out, seeing as he had left the room when the news had sprung up. Hisao had watched him go but didn't go after him. There was present on his face rather than his usual rougeish smile. He hadn't really been paying attention to what Annette or Federico were saying to him either. All he really caught was that they would do their best while he was gone.

"Hisao, I need to speak with you."

Director Sakaki's voice had effectively pulled him back to the real world and he met the man's fox-like eyes. Hisao closed his own eyes and released a breath, half weary and half melodramatic. The raven opened one eye while one hand pushed his bangs out of his eyes, "Does it deal with paperwork?"

"Yes."

He had a few choice words he wanted to say but refrained when Tsubaki gave him the evil eye. He followed Sakaki to the main office of the building to take care of the things that needed to be taken care of. In the back of his head, Hisao swore to forever despise whoever thought it would be a good idea to make official reports and transfers so damn tedious.

* * *

It was a little late into the evening when Hisao finally returned to the veteran barracks. The paperwork had been done and over with and all he needed to do was pack his things and wait for the ride to come. That would be in a few days which gave him enough time. He stopped walking, right in front of Soma's room. His eyes were trained on the door, knowing that the most important thing he needed to deal with it before leaving was right on the other side. Putting one hand on his hip, he rapped his knuckles against the steel door, "Soma."

What he would've usually done was barge in without so much as a knock and pester the other God Eater. It had been, admittedly, fun to get Soma to say more than two words and things other than "shut up" and "stay out of my way if you don't want to die," and Hisao had always felt proud he managed to get that far. But that was what the old him would've done.

Once he and Soma had a more stable bond (it still didn't stop them taking jabs at one another from time to time), he had started knocking and waiting for the other to let him in rather than just coming in like he owned the place. That was one of the things they had agreed on, and Hisao had been graciousness enough to look a little ashamed for his past actions. Only a little though. Besides, it was that boldness that got them to interact the way they did.

"Soma," Hisao's voice became more insistent, his knocking pausing, "Soma, I know you're in there. Open the door."

He was greeted with silence. Hisao pressed the palm of his right hand against the steel door and leaned his forehead against it. His eyes were closed, but his face was screwed in frustration, "Honestly. I can't believe that this, of all things, is making you act like a brat. Are you really two months older than me?"

He turned around to let his back thud against the door and he turned his gaze to the ceiling above him. The light was dimmed down so it wasn't as bright as it was during the day. Hisao was thankful for that since he could look up without having the light burn his retinas make his vision dance with weird blotchy spots in his vision taking forever to disappear.

The minutes ticked by and he didn't move from his position at all. But Soma's silence was beginning to grate on him and he bowed his head, "I'm not happy about this either, you know. I wouldn't go if I could but this is something I have to do."

His legs slid out from under him and he fell into a sitting position, one leg stretched out. No longer looking at the ceiling he continued, "Since I'm going to be gone, they-we- have decided you're going to be the First Unit leader from now on."

A muffled noise came from behind him, and Hisao turned his head slightly. He really expected the door to slide open then and now but no, Soma was insistent on being stubborn and remaining on the other side of the barrier between them. Man, was the "barging in" option starting to become really tempting right now, it really was.

"Come on, it's not like we're not going to see each other again," the raven said in a softer tone this time, "Besides, I can just give you the number to my cell phone. Although," his tone became flat, "I can't do that if you don't open the door."

Honestly, he thought(and hoped) that would pull the platinum blonde from the funk and back to the Soma he was familiar with. But when nothing happened he had had enough.

"That's it."

Hisao got to his feet and jabbed his finger at the button that would open the door from the outside. But just as he touched the smooth surface, the door slid open and Soma was face to face with him.

"... Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

Well, it looked like he was back to normal. That was a relief. Hisao felt his trademark smile appear on his face and Soma's expression relaxed, no longer a permanently angry look and more of a weary, annoyed one.

"Here. Give me your phone."

With the black device in his hand, he snapped it open and began adding his contact number while Soma watched. Hisao's eyes flitted about the screen, making sure he had inputted the right number before snapping the phone shut and handing it back to the other male, "There you go."

Soma took his phone back and shoved it back into his pocket. Hisao chuckled lightly, "I'll have to be sure to call you ever single day to annoy you."

"Don't bother," Soma groaned. Hisao stuck his tongue at him, "Ruin my fun, why don't you... Seriously though, I'll be alright. Lindow and Tsubaki are going to be with me."

Soma's cat-like blue eyes narrowed slightly, but Hisao didn't flinch knowing that Soma was just showing concern in his own way. Then again, he never flinched or shied away from Soma's glares anyway so why would this be any different?

"... Just don't do anything stupid."

"No promises."

"Hisao."

"I won't get killed, Soma. I promise," Hisao replied with sincere conviction. Even though he had a track record of doing the impossible (saving Lindow and reverting him back into a human form... mostly) he knew when to not press his luck. Recklessness had its limits after all. Hisao was about to step back so he could return to his respective room when Soma pressed a light kiss on his forehead. Hisao blinked and his eyes swiveled up to look up at him. Soma pulled away and straightened his posture. There was a crooked smile on his face, "Go to sleep."

The door shut with a hiss and Hisao gave a short laugh as he walked back to his room.

"Moron... when are you ever going to kiss _me_ properly?"

* * *

It had been two years already since Hisao and the others left on their extended mission. Hisao and Soma had kept in touch with each other, and Hisao wasn't able to follow through on his "annoy Soma at least once a day" because of circumstances, so it became calls once a week instead.

Nothing had really changed during those two years. The Aragami still attacked and the God Eaters still risked their lives to repel and kill them so they wouldn't get into their home. There was no safe haven to be had, no place where they could live free of the voracious beings they had taken to calling "gods." People still continued to die and Aragami continued to evolve at rapid paces.

Soma, Alisa, Kota, and Sakuya continued their work in the Far East and did so with much vigor. They had a few newbies join them as well, one of them being Eric's little sister, Erina. When Soma had told Hisao this, he could hear the pride and concern in his voice, "Really? So she got her wish after all."

He later learned that Erina had been one of Hisao's conversation buddies and had confided in him that she wanted to be a God Eater; Hisao being sworn to secrecy so her father wouldn't know.

On the other side, Hisao would tell Soma how boring it was over in the main branch and that all of the God Eaters over there were "way too uptight for their own good." What he really meant was that he missed home, and Soma, and wanted to get back right away. But no, they had them running around the place like headless chickens, mowing down Aragami that got too close to certain areas. But they wouldn't have to stay for much longer and would be back at the Far East Branch soon enough.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Hisao hummed, swinging his legs that were dangling over the side of the wall he was perched upon. He was chatting with Soma again and their conversation had taken them to discussing future things.

"Kota's going to want to celebrate."

"Of course he is," Hisao said matter-of-factly, "By the way, how is he, and Alisa?"

"Same as last week. Fine," Soma replied from the other end of the line, "You ask that every single week."

"I know. By the way, we-"

There was a loud explosion with the alarm going off. Hibari's voice over the intercom sounded panicked but Hisao couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Soma, wha-"

"I need to go."

The line went dead after another crash, leaving Hisao to stare at the cell phone in his hand. A week later, word was received that the Far East Branch had fallen. The night he heard that, Hisao could not sleep a wink at all with his cell phone clutched in his hand.

* * *

A whole year had gone by since the fall of the Far East and Hisao had not heard from Soma or anybody else since then. He tried believing that they were still alive, that they didn't die that easily. But when you hear that almost half of the people from your home died in a assault and later from the disease called the "Red Rain" it just all starts to feel like you are lying to yourself.

He shook his head, his unkempt raven hair swishing about from the movement. He really needed to get a hair cut... His boots clacked against the floor of the moving fortress that he had been sent to and he was going to be here for a while. He had yet to interact with the other members of the "Blood Unit" and today would be the first day he would actually see any of them.

_'Time to meet my new teammates...'_

The door slid open and he stepped inside. There were a few unfamiliar faces and-

"Hisao?"

"H... Hibari?"

Not only that, two familiar faces were there with her too. Kota and Soma. Hisao felt his gut twist with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he felt like an entire weight had been lifted from his shoulders and on the other he felt like screaming. If this was a cruel dream he wanted to wake up right now and punch something.

"Your eyes are leaking," he felt an arm pull him close.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" he choked out in a weak growl. He really wanted to be mad but... He would enjoy this moment for all it was worth right now. He'd have plenty of time to be mad later.

* * *

And I'm done. Obviously, GEB MC isn't confirmed to be in the game but it would be nice if they did show up in the sequel if people imported. All that's left is localization announcement, so cross your fingers everyone.

Review.


End file.
